dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:802kup/Fan Character reviews
With me being on here, I thought I might as well do a review on the characters of the fanon. It's simple. I'll just write the positive and negative views and opinions I have on the characters. Please, no rude or insulting comments. I'm trying to be as fair as possible. Review 1; Wolf: Ah yes, a brilliant character with the personality and mind of a wild and dangerous dog: Like the bear from "Happy Tree Friends". A character who has been in the marines sounds pretty interseting, if you consider the fact that his creator was in the marines. I'm pretty much impressed by this character, by his appearence and personality. I find him to be a bit comical sometimes. i feel the color is perfect for him, like forest or army green. My downside thoughts, well, I'll put it this way. See, he's a killer, and a bit of a maniac. I don't feel too nervous about saying that he's a little over-violent for my liking, but it's in his nature I guess. Rank him on a reasonable scale of 9 - 10 Seems fair Review 2; Fox: A female character with an attitude and personality of sexiness, beauty, and maternity. I guess I can pretty much say that she's got a gorgeous figure, and a loving nature. She's like a mother around small children, and like a sister to Wolf, which I am impressed about. She curses a little less, which I'm pretty comfortable with, but she still does do it. She's very friendley and angelic, and also does have a sense of humor. She's also pretty tolerant of Wolf, despite his violent reputation. However, the downside thoughts I have, well, it could be obvious. One reason is that she uses her breasts for a weapon, and some of the sexual gestures she'll make seem very pervokative, unfortunatley. Rank her on a scale of 9-10 like wolf Review 3; Rapper: I'm not sure about this guy, but as stick figures go, I can say he's pretty sweet. He's a lot less dangerous than wolf, but still has an instinct to kill. (No wonder if he's together with Wolf and Ryle, they are the "Killer trio".) The orange color suits him pretty well. I especially love how he is in a relationship with Rei, despite her being younger than him. I'm also pretty glad he made up with Bruce at the end of DFFU. I think he is pretty hilarious sometimes, and he does not seem to mind getting introuble. I like the toughness and bravery in his nature. The downside thought is that I find him a bit over-competitive, and the fact that he likes to act like a jerk towards Bruce and some of the other females. That's pretty much what I have to say about him. Rank him on a scale of 8-10 Review 4; Fifi: As if I wasn't so familiar with Cookie Monster already. I think Fifi is a character full of hilarity. She's super obnoxious but I think she means well. She's friendly, and I have realized she had said some smart sounding things. I kind of feel bad that nobody really cares for her. I beleive in liking the character no matter what he/she is like. But, the thing is, she's very naive, and will put herself and others in danger many times. I find it also kind of vexing why she is immortal. Rank her on a scale of 8-10 Category:Blog posts